What If This Storm Ends?
by 71star
Summary: WARNING: ABUSE & TISSUE ALERT Bella is an abused wife... Physically and mentally... She stays for her teenage son... Promising herself and friends she'll get out as soon as he leaves for college. Can her friends help save he in time? Or will it be too late?
1. Chapter 1

**What If This Storm Ends?**

Chapter 1

"Esme…" I cried into the phone and I heard it click. I knew my friend and roommate would be here in a flash.

I laid on the bed crying not believing my boyfriend Alistair was being such a jerk.

Esme rushed in "Bella, what's wrong?" she asked concern in her voice.

"Alistair. He's being all crazy because I need to go home for Christmas vacation." I cried.

"What?" she asked in disbelief.

"Yes." I sat up and shook my head, wiping away my tears and smiling a little now. "This is kind of crazy, right? I mean we've been dating for three months, where does he get off thinking he can tell me what I can and can't do?" I broke into a fit of giggles with Esme.

Looking back on that first fight with Alistair I should have realized that he was a crazy motherfucker and NEVER gotten involved with him.

But he always apologized, bought me flowers, took me to dinner, and said the right things. The fights were few and far between, partly because we were both so busy with school. He was busy with med school and I was busy getting my computer graphics and web design, yes I was a nerd.

So our relationship worked great, we had the same great group of friends.

My roommate Esme Cullen and her brother Carlisle Cullen was Alistair's longtime friend and frat brother, they were in med school together as was Esme's new boyfriend who had just transferred from Canada Edward Masen. He was nice, kind of quiet. Alistair didn't like him, said I wasn't to be around him because he always looked at me like I was a piece of meat. Yeah right, I was as plain as you can get. I didn't even wear makeup unless Alistair insisted because we were going someplace fancy with his family.

He didn't mind Carlisle, he was quiet and kept to himself. So he was safe, we only talked about Forks, a place we had in common. My dad was Police Chief there and his uncle was the local vet, who I knew well, he'd taken care of my pets growing up and I told them it was a small world because I knew his cousin Emmett as well. They told me he was taking over for his dad and he'd married his high school sweetheart. That didn't surprise me. He Rose were inseparable.

So, see… Carlisle was a safe place, practically family.

Oh how simple life used to be….

That was then…

This is now…

"What the fuck Isabella? Can't you do one fucking thing right?" Alistair smack me across the face.

"I did what you asked me to do! You asked for the Gala to be on Saturday September 19th at 8pm. In the Bubble Room, that's what I made up! Everything is just as you asked! This is just the fucking rough draft, awaiting your approval!" I cried.

"Who the hell wants to come to a party at 8pm Isabella? Who? We're not teenagers and we're not senior citizens." He spat.

"Then what time do you need?" I asked.

"Has the room already been booked?" he roared.

"Of course. We've got it set for all day so it can be set up." I raised my hands in exasperation.

"Just leave it then. If no one shows, you'll pay later, such a stupid bitch." He shoved me to the floor and my head hit the corner of the desk.

Just then our teenage son comes running in, just home from school, great.

"Mom, again!" he growled.

"Garrett. Don't!" I laid a hand on his forearm.

"Mom, someone's got to stop this bastard." I felt a tear slide down his face.

"You'll be in college soon and then I can safely leave." I hugged him close.

"Mom." He whimpered.

"Shhhh…" I held him close.

"God damn it! Why do you have to coddle him! No wonder he's a fucking wimp!" Alistair growled as he walked back into my office.

"What the fuck do you want?" Garrett got between Alistair and me.

"Oh little boy. Be glad you're under age or I'd teach you a lesson." He sneered.

"GO ahead." Garrett taunted.

"Garrett." I laid a hand on Garrett's back.

"Listen to your mommy, boy!" Alistair spat. "Go to your fucking room, your grounded." He shoved him out of the way as he approached me like I was his next victim.

"If you don't stop coddling that boy, when he turns 18, I'll show him what it's like to fight as a man." He pulled my ponytail and kissed me hard. Then something he usually only did when he was drunk or high he rips my shirt and shorts, pulls his pants down with one hand and forces himself into me. All the while he's biting me pulling my hair, pinching me and choking me. I can't scream, I can't fight, and I'm pinned to the wall. He's so, so much stronger than I am. I'm crying, he tells me if I don't stop I'll be sorry, I can't, it hurts, bad, so very, very bad.

When he's done, he drops me to the floor, lands several blows to my ribs with his Italian loafers and spits on me, calling me a useless piece of shit. I must black out, because when I awake I'm in a small doctor's office, everything's blurry, everything hurts.

"Bella, you're awake!" Esme, my oldest and dearest friend.

"Garrett, is he ok?" I croak out in a barely there voice.

"Yes, he's shook up. But OK." She patted my hand. "He's talking with Carlisle right now. They didn't call the police, we know the drill sweetie." Esme sighed.

Alistair's family had so many people on the payroll it wasn't funny. Esme and Carlisle came from that kind of money as did Edward, but they weren't those kind of people, but Alistair, of course he was.

"I'll drive you two home, you're all bandaged up and I want to make sure he's not there." Esme sighed.

I just nodded, feeling numb inside.

"Wait! Can Garrett stay with you and Edward for a few days, I don't trust Alistair right now or even ask Carlisle." I sighed.

"I don't think Carlisle's would be safe. That's probably the first place he'll go." Esme's face tightened.

"What Es?" I asked.

"Nothing." She shook her head.

"We've never kept secrets, don't start now." I pleaded.

"Carlisle, he wanted to beat the shit out of Alistair this time. Something snapped." She shrugged.

"Why? It's not the first, nor the last. We all know this." I shook my head.

"You can leave Bella." Esme took my hand.

"Right. I can leave. He'd kill me for sure. Everyone in our circle knows that." A tear slipped down my cheek. "I'm just glad I can still work, thank goodness computer programmer's work from home." I said sarcastically.

"Bells, there's always a way." She gripped me tightly, but mindfully of my wounds.

We headed to the house and thankfully he wasn't there, she'd text Carlisle and found they were at a bar and Alistair was getting drunk.

I had Garrett pack several days' worth of clothes and thankfully Edward and Esme's son Anthony was friends with Garrett and they were just a grade apart, Anthony a junior and Garrett a senior.

"Bella are you going to be OK here?" Esme asked worried.

"Yes, just stay by your phone." I hugged her tight and then kissed my son and told him how much I loved him.

As luck would have it Alistair didn't come home for several days, I was able to heal and Carlisle even came by with Esme to check in on me.

"Bella, glad to see you're looking and feeling better." Carlisle smiled.

"Yes, a little. My ribs still hurt though." I grimaced.

"You'll be happy to hear that Alistair is going to Chicago for a medical conference, he leaves tomorrow and will be gone for at least a week. They want him to speak on the heart surgery technique he just perfected." Carlisle smiled.

"Pfffttt, talk about the God complex." I shook my head.

"Did somebody mention my name?" Alistair strolled in and kissed me softly on the forehead and took the wrap from Carlisle as he was wrapping my ribs.

"I can do that Carl." He motioned him out of the way and I saw the way Carlisle hesitated for a moment, but then thought better of it.

"I'm so sorry Bella. I've been so stressed over this conference and having to speak about this new technique and then Garrett has been hiding his college acceptance letters, did you know that?" he whispered with venom.

"What? No!" It caused me to turn quickly and twist my body to look at him and shit that hurt.

"Oh, so your sweet little boy isn't so innocent after all." He twisted his face into a nasty smile.

"He has to have a reason Al." I protested.

"Oh, I'm sure he does." He said condescendingly.

"Can we please not do this now?" I begged with my eyes, seeing as we had company.

"Of course love. We'll talk later. You can help me pack tonight. We'll order Chinese. Carl here has offered to take me to the airport in the morning." He punched him playfully in the shoulder and kissed me softly.

I sighed inwardly, hopefully this would be a good night.

We said goodbye to everyone and ordered the Chinese.

Alistair brought me the stack of letters and we sat on the couch going through them.

"Maybe he's just wanting to go through them and figure out what he really wants first." I started off, trying to keep things light and not argue.

"Why wouldn't he come to you? He's a mama's boy through and through." He spat.

"Just for that reason. Maybe he wants to do this on his own. He's got to stand on his own two feet at some time Al." I tried to be loving and rub his hand.

"Oh, now you want to touch me?" he snapped.

"Alistair, I do love you. I just don't like you most of the time because you think you have to use your hands to hurt me or your words to bring me down. I don't understand." I shook my head.

"I love you too Isabella, but you just don't know your place. You won't stay in line." He ran his hands through his hair.

"Look, I don't know what you think you by 'keeping me in line' but we've been married for 18 years and I've always done what I've wanted and you've reacted at times and others you haven't." I shrugged.

"Isabella, when we first started dating who told you where you could and couldn't go? When we got married who told you what you could and couldn't wear? I never touched you in the beginning because let's face it, you wouldn't have married me, right? And then you never would have given me an heir, no matter how disappointing he is, he's still my heir. And of course you got pregnant right away, I was thrilled! Of course I treasured you, I worshipped you, I knew you were mine forever then." He sighed.

"Of course I am. I love you. I do." I put my hand on his face and he grabbed it and twisted it behind my back with a sickening snap, making me scream.

"NO. YOU. DON'T!" He screamed in my face. "I see the way you look at other men, you yearn for them to touch you! You want them to make love to you!" he threw me on the floor and storm up stairs, slamming the bedroom door. I laid on the floor, I guess blacking out from the pain, only to wake up in a white sterile room with crystal blue eyes staring at me and not the soft concerned ones of my friend Esme.

No, these were of her brother… Carlisle.

AN:

So the journey begins…

The abuse is not over for Bella…

She WILL NOT leave until her son is away for college…

Only a few short months… It will seems like years…

We'll get into her and Carlisle soon, but it will have to

Start slow and build… Nothing will happen until she leaves her husband.

Bella is a good woman… Even if he doesn't deserve it… Carlisle will surprise us…

He seems like a push over… He's not… I promise…

I hope you'll enjoy this older Bella…

Reviews=Love


	2. Chapter 2

**What If This Storm Ends?**

Chapter 2

CPOV

It's been three months since Bella was last in my clinic.

That's a record for Alistair.

Of course we haven't seen much of either of them except for when I see him around the hospital.

He doesn't know that I saved her all those months ago, he'd have a fit of epic proportions.

It's OK if it's Esme, she's Bella's best friend, Bella calls her for everything, always has.

But when I'd come to take Alistair to the airport that morning, something was off.

_**Flashback:**_

"_Hey, I'm surprised you're out here and ready! Usually Bella has to get your sorry ass out of bed." I joked._

"_Yeah, we had a pretty wild night, I left her to sleep it off this time." He wiggled his eyebrows._

"_You are something else man. How you can piss her off one minute and make her love you the next amazes me." I shook my head, seriously amazed._

"_Hey, when you've got it, you've got it. Women like Bella need a firm hand. You have to show them whose boss. Give them a little room to move, but too much and they become mouthy. She sometimes forgets that when it comes to Garrett." He sighed._

"_Let's drop it. You're getting all worked up and it's not even 9am." I tried to calm him._

"_Yeah, you're right." I'll feel better once I'm I Chicago, I've contacted an OLD friend." He thrust his hips upward._

"_What? You're going to cheat on Bella? She'd never do that to you?" I said a little too harshly._

"_Of course she wouldn't! I'd kill her." He said calmly and I just shook my head._

_I raced to their house after calling Esme on my way asking if she'd heard from Bella that morning, knowing Bella always called Esme first thing he left to go to work or out of town._

"_No, I figured she might have rode with you two or something." She sounded confused._

"_NO, Alistair was acting a little crazy this morning. I'm going back to the house." I threw my phone on the seat and sped all the way there._

_I ran up the steps and unlocked the door, jamming the code in quickly._

_I yelled out for her and ran upstairs to their room, nothing, I checked the entire second floor, nothing. _

_Panicking I ran downstairs and checked the pool and library and that's where I found her crumpled in the corner practically naked, blood caked on her head. _

_I called Esme and told her what I needed ready and to have Edward ready as well._

That was three months ago.

Esme's been over to see her and talk with her, said she's doing OK, but that's about all I get about of her.

**BPOV**

It's been three months since I woke up looking at the most beautiful blue eyes I've ever seen.

And for once they weren't Esme's, they were Carlisle's.

I always knew he was an attractive man. When I first saw Alistair and him standing side by side I thought they were brothers. They were helping Esme unload her stuff into her dorm room, well our dorm room, but I didn't know it at the time. I'd got caught staring at the two shirtless Gods and Esme had walked up beside me and giggled "Take your pick, they're both single, rich and in med-school".

I shook my head "They wouldn't be interested in me then, I'm simple, plain and kind of a nerd." I shrugged and high tailed it to the registration office to meet my parents.

"What are you zoning out about?" Alistair came up and rubbed my shoulders.

"Just thinking about the first time I saw you. It's been you ever since." He leaned down and kissed me softly.

Ever since Garrett sat down with Alistair and told him he wanted to go to Stanford, our Alma Mata and study medicine, like his dad Alistair has been on cloud nine.

He called the school and just like that he was into the fraternity.

We were going up for a week to get him settled in and show him around.

"You two must have had so much fun here mom." Garrett said with a huge smile on his face.

"We did." I agreed. "I was a small town girl, so this was all new to me." I smiled.

"Your mom was the most beautiful girl on campus. I couldn't keep my eyes off her. I had to threaten several guys to stay away, just until I got the nerve up to ask her out. It took me a few months. But wow! When I did, she was even more beautiful up close than far away." Alistair smiled.

"Whatever." I swatted his shoulder.

"I'm serious. Carlisle used to come back to the frat house and brag about seeing you all the time, because he'd go visit Esme. Of course Carl was quiet and shy, he said he never spoke to you except maybe a meek 'hi' if you answered the door. But he had a huge crush on you too, you know? But I had to squash it. I told him I'd saw you first and we had to use the brotherhood pact. 'Bros before Hoes'" Alistair let out a laugh and out of nowhere, Garrett decked him.

"What the hell dad! You just called mom a whore!" he shouted.

"No, no!" Alistair held his hands up and chuckled as he rubbed his jaw. He wasn't even pissed.

"Bros before Hoes', kind of sounds like that to me." He puffed up ready for a fight.

"Garrett, we were young and stupid and probably drunk, when we made up that bylaw. Seriously, it's an actual bylaw of the frat house. If someone lays claim on a girl first, no other guy can ask her out unless he is sufficiently turned down by said female." Alistair explained and your mom didn't turn me down, ever, he leaned over and kissed me sweetly.

"Shit. That's a horrible bylaw dad." Garrett shook his head.

"You've got too much of your mother in you. You're too caring." Alistair sighed.

The week flew by and before I knew it I was saying goodbye to my baby.

"Garrett, I'm a phone call away. If you need me for anything, anything at all." I hugged him to me crying.

"Mom, I'm hoping this makes things better for you. Dad's been better, so I'm crossing my fingers." Garrett hugged me "close before kissing my cheek and helping me in the car.

The following week I started to see Alistair's old ways sneaking back in, snide remarks, roughly grabbing me, putting me down again.

He was working long shifts again, and with it just being him and I at home there was no need for him to rush home every night, so I decided to surprise him with dinner at the hospital.

What I walked in on was a total surprise to me.

"_Fuck, that's it Alistair. Um, harder! Yes! Spank me!" he currently had some young, very naked, blond bent over his desk, fucking her into oblivion. _

"_You like it when I spank you baby?" he raised his hand back and slapped her so hard I gasped because I saw the welt is left on her ass. _

_They both looked up with the same sinister smirk._

"_Yes, baby." She answered back._

"_Get the fuck out Isabella! I'll deal with you later! And you better be home." The last part was sinister in itself._

_I didn't realize I'd even dropped the food and was running until I'd ran into someone and they were calling my name._

"_Bella, Bella? Snap out of it. What's wrong?" I looked up to see Edward._

"_N-nothing. I forgot something at home. I have to go." I took off running and made it to my car._

_Alistair got home that night and used me for a punching bag and warned me that if I called Esme, I'd be in for something worse. He had to go back to the hospital, he was the ER doctor for the next three nights and then he was going away with Jane for the weekend, he'd see me Monday and I'd better be here or else and he'd know._

_I told him I'd already had dinner plans with Esme and if I cancelled she'd come here so it was one or the other. _

_He told me to keep my plans for the weekend, but not to do anything stupid._

_I cried myself to sleep that night and every night until my dinner with Esme. _

_Knowing that I had to do something._

_I had to get out some way, somehow._

AN:

I hope you enjoy this chapter…

Next one we get to see what happens when she tries to leave…

Now on to a more pressing matter…

NEW STORY IDEA…

BELLA NEEDS A MAN… I NEED YOUR HELP…

Who should her man be?

NONE of the main 3…

Meaning NO Edward, Jasper OR Emmett…

I can't give you any plot details either… :0)

I know, I know… That's the beauty of it…

Send me names in the reviews… PLEASE!

Y'all are the best!

Reviews=Love


	3. Chapter 3

What If The Storm Ends?

Chapter 3

Today was my lunch date with Esme and I couldn't be more happy and nervous in one.

Alistair was gone with the stupid slut Jane for the weekend.

I needed to get things in motion with Esme and get out NOW!

I'd seen that he'd set up video cameras around the house and outside a few places, but I wasn't going to let that deter me. I was going to get out.

Garrett was safe at school. His college was taken care of, nothing could ruin that. My money was just that, my money. He had no idea how much I actually earned with my computer programming, most people paid cash or charged and since I didn't have my own 'company' I didn't have anything to claim.

The hardest part would be getting all my computer stuff out safely without harming it. I could only hope that Alistair took Jane far enough away he wouldn't be home anytime soon and that he wasn't monitoring me from where he was at. It didn't look like it from the way the monitors were set up in his office, but you could never be sure.

It was time to meet Esme for lunch, I took a deep breath and hopped in my car driving to our favorite bistro.

"Bella!" she hugged me tightly and I tried not to flinch. "Again?" she questioned lowly.

"Yes." I whispered.

"Bella, we've got to get you out. Garrett is gone, there's no reason for you to stay anymore." She squeezed my hand.

"I know. I actually was going to talk to you about it today." I wiped a stray tear.

"Seriously?" she beamed.

"Yes.' I nodded.

"OK, look Carlisle is off today, and Edward is getting ready to go to lunch too, I'm going to get them here. We're going to have to do this quickly." She sighed.

"Very." I agreed.

She called the guys and they were there within 10 minutes. We caught up with each other, girly stuff, let the other planning until the guys got there.

"Bella." Edward and Carlisle said as they were seated.

"Bella, are you OK after last week?" Edward questioned.

"What happened last week?" Carlisle and Esme asked in unison.

"Nothing." I looked to Edward.

"If this has to do with part of you leaving them you need to tell them." Edward looked at me.

I went on to tell them what I'd walked in on.

Apparently Edward knew, he'd went into Alistair's office after me and seen for himself, giving him hell, not like Alistair cared.

"Bella, I'm so sorry you had to go through that. You shouldn't ever have to feel that way." Carlisle pulled me into a hug and for the first time in a long time I felt something more, but I didn't know what and he pulled away all too quick.

We ate lunch and worked out a plan.

"I think I should call my family. I haven't really talked to them in a while. Alistair and my dad hate each other and my brother, forget it. He told me not to call him until I was ready to leave. Then he'd come help me pack. They're both police officers, so it might be nice to have them here." I shrug.

"I've got all the pictures from when you've been into the clinic. So we can use those in your divorce case or whatever you press again him." Carlisle smiled.

"We need to stop by the clinic before doing anything else, we've got some three day old bruises." I sighed.

"OK, you can call your family too, use the phone there, and in case he has yours bugged or tapped." Esme smiled softly.

We left the bistro and headed straight for the clinic.

Esme went into the room with me and took the pictures.

After we finished we went into Carlisle's office for me to call my family. I tried my dad first but no answer. I knew better than to try his cell phone while at work because he'd have a heart attack, so I tried Emmett's cell phone.

"Chief Swan speaking how may I help you?" he asked.

"Chief Swan, yes this is Carlisle Cullen. I'm a friend of your sister and she's here at my clinic and would like to speak with you, would that be OK?" Carlisle asked.

"Depends… Is she pressing charges and leaving that motherfucker?" he growled.

I grabbed the phone from Carlisle and motioned for them all to leave the room.

"Emmett." I cried into the phone.

"Bell?" It sounded like his heart was breaking. "Is it…Is it really you?" he asked.

"Yes. Yes, it's me!" I laughed through my tears.

"Oh God!" he started crying. "Dad is going to be so happy. He's so sick Bell. You need to come home. You need to see him." He begged.

"Em, what's wrong?" he was scaring me.

"He's really bad off. We've tried to contact you over the years. That sick fucker that you're married to though returns all the mail and all phone calls go unanswered or he says you're busy. Why and how are you calling today?" Emmett was trying to control himself now.

"I'm leaving him Emmett, Garrett is in college, I don't have to worry about him trying to take him away or hurt him anymore. I can leave and never look back. I have proof of all the abuse…" I was telling him and he starting yelling.

"WHERE ARE YOU? I'M COMING TO GET YOU RIGHT NOW! YOU CAN STAY WITH ROSE AND ME, WE HAVE A LOFT OVER THE GARAGE!" he screamed the entire thing, I think I lost my hearing.

"Emmett, please. Calm down. I'm in Seattle. I'm at my friend's clinic. I need to get home though, he's expecting me there. I was just going to lunch with Esme, I'm supposed to go home right after." I started to cry.

"Don't cry. Listen, you need to text him or call. Whatever you usually do. Tell him Esme has insisted you stay for dinner, is this something that she'd normally do?" he asks.

"Yes, frequently." I laugh.

"OK. You need to be persistent than. Don't let him bully you either, tell him Esme is suspicious. That should shut him up." Emmett sighed.

"OK." I let out a shuddering breath.

"I'm on my way sis, I'll bring Rose too." I could hear the relief in his voice.

I sat on Carlisle's couch and cried for a few moments before the door opened.

"Bella, are you OK?" Carlisle sat next to me.

"No." I shook my head.

"For what it's worth, I'm sorry." He pinched his nose.

"For what?" I wiped my face.

"All this. If I would've grown balls and just asked you out all those years ago, it'd be you and me and a house full of kids and happiness, not you and Alistair and all this pain." Carlisle wrapped me in a hug and I melted.

"I have to text Alistair and tell him that Esme wants me to stay. My brother is on his way. I- I'm going back to Forks, my father is extremely ill. I need to see him." I started crying again.

"Shhh, Shhh. It's OK. Look, let's get you taken care of and I'll talk to your brother, find out what's wrong with your dad and if I can help, I'll come back and take care of your dad. I haven't taken a vacation in years. I need one. Does that sound good to you?" he asked wiping the tears from my face.

I just nodded, not trusting myself to speak.

I text Alistair and within five minutes he was calling me and screaming at me.

"You're ruining MY fucking weekend!" he snapped.

"Sorry. Um, Esme is suspicious and wants me to stay for dinner since you're not home." I whispered.

"Oh, fine! If it'll keep the nosy bitch happy! I'll be back late Sunday afternoon. Be prepared." He snapped and hung up.

I dropped my phone and clung to Carlisle crying into his chest.

I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I know I'm being awoken by a huge bear hug.

"Bell!" Emmett his hugging me and kissing me. "Look at you. It's been too long. You're too skinny." He laughed.

"Look at you! You're like the hulk!" I slapped his chest.

"So, do we have a lot to get out of your prison?" Emmett asked.

"No, most of it is my clothes and computer equipment." I shrugged.

"Sis, that's easy shit." He laughed.

"Apparently you don't know anything about your sister's computer." Carlisle replied.

"We can always get new ones." Emmett said frustrated.

"No! No we can't Emmett. These are my babies. I built them." I stated firmly.

"You built them?" Rose questioned with a bitch brow.

Here's a little history on Rose and I.

Rose and I went to school together since kindergarten.

We were best friends until middle school when popularity and hormones came into play.

She started developing and noticing boys, especially my brother and he noticed back, leaving me in the dust, to cover for them. "Can I sleep over?" she'd asked and of course I'd be thrilled and say "Yes!" but she'd end up in Emmett's room, dad would be working the graveyard shift as the Chief of Police, so I was left to cry myself to sleep.

My brother was happy, he didn't see what it did to me and I didn't tell him, Rose was nice to me for the few minutes they spent with me at dinner and breakfast before she'd have to go home, but come Monday at school she'd ignore me.

It was a vicious cycle all through middle school, come high school, she had football games and Emmett was driving, she was allowed to date and her parents were free spirits so she could come and go as she pleased, Emmett spent a lot of time there, I spent a lot of time alone or with my friend Angela.

I didn't date in high school all the guys were idiots, not to mention Emmett threaten to beat them up on a daily basis, seeing as I was a freshman and he was a senior.

Rose and I went on this way until graduation, then she walked up to me and hugged and said "I've always been so jealous of you. You always do what you want, no matter what. Your brother loves you unconditionally, he tells me all the time. He also tells me that he hates the fact that you're going away so far to college and he won't be able to protect you from the assholes there." She smiled at me.

"Thanks Rose. I know he loves you too." I smiled at her.

"I love him too. I can't wait to join him at college, even if it's for a year." She shrugged.

"Might be longer. Isn't he going to take extra criminal justice courses?" I asked.

"Yeah, but he's coming back here so he can work with your dad and commute to the satellite campus in Port Angeles next fall." She shrugged.

"Oh, well that's good." I smiled.

"Yeah, he'll get trained by the best." Rose smiled.

"Definitely." I agreed.

"I miss this. I miss us." She hugged me tightly.

"Yeah." I hugged her back.

We made promises to keep in touch throughout college, but of course with full class loads and social lives, that doesn't always work out.

And then after my marriage, I lost all contact with my family, and the last words Rose spoke to me were at my reception and she hugged me tightly and said "I'm sorry." And she and Emmett walked out after the father/daughter dance with my dad.

I didn't see them again until I had Garrett, Alistair was an ass to them ruining my special day again they'd only seen pictures of their nephew through e-mail, poor Garrett didn't know his other family.

"Earth to Bella." Emmett shook me.

"Oh, sorry, just thinking." I shook my head.

"You were saying about your computers?" Emmett sighed.

"I'm the only one who can take them apart with the exception of Garrett." I shrugged.

"OK, well we need to get this show on the road. We have to get back to Forks. We'll leave first thing in the morning." Emmett responded with a yawn.

"OK. He'll be back sometime tomorrow afternoon." I stated. "I know he's got cameras around the house, they feed into the house, and I don't think they go remotely."

"I'm a pro at those, no worries little sis." Emmett smiled and kissed my head.

"So the plan when we get to the house is, Esme and Rose, go to Bella's room and pack all her clothes and personal effects. Edward, you'll come and help me with the electronics and Carlisle, you'll stay with Bella, help her anyway you can with the computers, build the boxes while she starts on the computers. Bella, just take them all apart, you're not going to be putting them back together for a little bit, right?" Emmett hedged.

"Right. I'm just keeping out my 2 laptops." I smiled.

"OK. Do you have bags for those?" he asked.

"Yeah, they're already packed in there, I put them away after every use." I smiled.

We pulled up to my house and Emmett whistles. "Really sis?"

"I didn't pick it out. I had no say so over anything really." I shook my head.

"She really doesn't, except maybe the weekly groceries." Esme sighed.  
"No, he makes the lists for that too." I put my head down ashamed.

Carlisle puts his finger under my chin and lifts my face to look at him "Please don't hide from me anymore." He smiled softly.

Emmett got all the cameras unhooked, Esme and Rose had everything packed and I was working on my computers.

"Bell, what about money?" Emmett asked.

I filled them in on my money.

"What about all your legal documents? Garrett's things?" Emmett asked.

"Shit! I forgot about that." I need his birth certificate.

"Well, you can order new ones, he's got his social, you don't need your marriage license, if you're getting a divorce, they can look all that up, no big deal." Esme smiled.

Edward gave her a look.

"I've been researching these things for Bella for quite a while. I know he keeps this shit locked up tight just for control." Esme shook her head.

I finished with the computers and the guys packed them while I did a walk through with the ladies.

I took my wedding rings off and laid them on the dresser, knowing whatever is left I can replace unless it's to do with Garrett.

I quickly go to his room and take several pictures, then head downstairs, taking one last look and a deep breath I see Carlisle is the only one waiting.

"I'm going to Forks with you and your family. Your father needs a private doctor and I can be that for him. I'm going to stay in Emmett's old room. I'll be right across the street from you, so I can keep an eye on you too." He rubbed my cheek softly.

"Thank you for everything Carlisle, thank you." I leaned into his caresses.

"I'd do anything for you Bella. Please know that." He kissed my cheek and led me out the door with his hand on the small of my back.

Maybe now the storm would finally end…

AN:

I hope you enjoyed this chapter…

We'll meet Charlie next chapter and a very angry and pissed off Alistair…

Reviews=Love


	4. Chapter 4

What If This Storm Ends?

Chapter 4

It's been three days and I'm about to jump out of my skin.

Every little noise that I hear I'm about to climb a wall.

Emmett had installed a state of the art alarm system in the loft apartment above their garage and made an extra entrance so I didn't have to walk up the steps and be exposed, outside. He made a second entrance inside and also made a panic room in the bedroom closet, equipped with a small TV so I could see what was going on.

I'd turned the dining room into my office and unfortunately I hadn't slept in the three days I'd been home. Carlisle told me he was giving me a sedative tonight and was going to sit with me if I didn't sleep soon.

Emmett and Rose came over to get me so we could see my dad and have dinner with him since Carlisle and Emmett had just brought him home from the hospital this morning. I couldn't wait to see him, it'd been way to long.

I showered and dressed in jeans and long sleeved shirt. No need for my dad to see any of the wonderful scars Alistair had gifted me. I fixed my hair and slipped on a pair of comfy Toms and waited for Emmett and Rose.

At 6pm there was a knock at the door. Looking at the monitor I noticed it was Carlisle and not Emmett or Rose. For some reason that made me giddy.

"Hey, you ready? Emmett is getting your dad all set up and Rose is finishing dinner." He smiled shyly.

"Yeah, just have to set the alarm." I smiled and locked the door.

We walked to the house and I told Carlisle how nervous I was.

"Don't be. Your dad is very excited to see you. He's talked about you non-stop at the hospital and since getting home. He's really happy you're back and Emmett said he likes me a lot." He blushed again.

"That's good. My dad doesn't like a lot of guys." I shrugged as we opened the door.

I saw my dad sitting in his favorite chair and took off running. I didn't care about my pain at that point and time.

I hugged him so tight and cried.

"Bells, my God. I've missed you. What has he done to you? Please don't ever go back to him. Please. Promise me." My dad held on for dear life.

"I won't daddy, I won't." I cried into his shirt.

"Come on, let's eat." Emmett said.

I helped my dad to the table and we sat down and ate dinner. It was so nice. I hadn't been with my family in a very long time.

We caught up on everything that had been happening, good and bad.

"Bells, when do you plan on filing for divorce?" my dad asked.

"I-I don't know. I need to call Garrett and let him know what's going on." I sighed.

"No, keep him in the dark for now. Plausible deniability." Emmett smiled.

"OK. I will." I sighed. Knowing it was for the best.

"You remember Tyler that I went to school with right?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah, his daddy the investment banker." I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, well all that money got him into Yale and he ended up a top lawyer. He's the TOP divorce lawyer to the stars in LA. He's offered to take your case Pro Bono, he knows with Alistair's name that it'll be big news." Emmett smiled.

"Oh, well OK." I agreed. "What does he need from me?" I asked.

"He'll be here next week with all the paperwork. It'll take a few signatures, the pictures and you know this will go public, right?" Rose rubbed my hand while Emmett talked.

"Yeah, I figured that." I nodded with watery eyes.

"We'll all stand by you Bella." Carlisle held my hand.

"I know, thanks." I squeezed his back.

"That will have to stay under wraps." My dad motioned between us.

"There's nothing there dad. We're friends." I demanded.

"I'm just letting you know. If they see that, they'll accuse you of the cheating. You don't want that." He shook his head.

"I know dad. I know." I hugged him tightly.

We finished dinner and Carlisle walked me back.

"Would you like to come in?" I asked.

"Yes, but no. I think until everything is done and ever with its better if we're only together with the group, unless I'm walking you home. I don't want to cause you any problems Bella." Carlisle sighed.

"I understand." I whispered.

"Hey, it doesn't mean I don't want to. There's nothing more I'd love to do than to come over and sit with you and hold you. It should have always been me Bella. Always. I'll forever beat myself up for this." He shook his head. "Good night." He kissed my hand and walked away.

"Good night." I whispered.

I quickly went inside and locked the door, setting my alarms.

The weekend approached and Edward and Esme had come down as well, picking Tyler up from the airport to bring him here.

We met at my father's house and went over all the paper work.

He said it should be a fairly simple divorce since I didn't want anything from him.

I called Garrett at this time and let him know that I'd left his dad.

"Mom, I know. Dad showed up her two days after you left. He went on a crazy spree. He demanded to know where you were. He even had my phone and computer dumped. He was pissed when he couldn't find any information. He's gone crazy mom. He's looking for you and he's scary, he said he'll kill you this time." My poor baby is crying.

"I'm well protected. OK. Trust me. You just concentrate on school, and when it's summer we'll come and get you. You can stay with me. Only a few more months. Hang in there for mom. Got it? I love you." I told him sincerely.

"Love you too mom. Talk to you soon. Be safe." I could tell he was trying not to cry.

"I'll call you in a few weeks." I made kissing noises before hanging up.

"OK. I feel better." I told everyone as I walked back into the living room. "But, Alistair is looking for me and he went to Garrett first. He's dumped his phone and computer, good thing we got this disposable phone and I know it's not safe to Skype or e-mail." I shook my head.

"Now Bella, all of this will be public knowledge. Your pictures of being battered will probably make the news or tabloids because of his big name in the medical field. So I need to know that you're prepared for all of this." Tyler asked.

"Yes. If I can handle having the shit beat out of me on a regular basis, being used as his personal punching bag, then I can handle people looking at my pictures. Maybe it'll make a few more women wake up and leave before it's too late." I shrugged.

"OK. Good. I just needed to make sure." He took a few notes and had me sign a few papers. "He'll probably figure out you ran back to your family, if you're not with your friends." Tyler reminded me.

"I'm surprised he didn't go to them first." I looked at them for conformation.

"No he hasn't showed up there yet." Esme shrugged.

"He went to your son, where else would he think you'd go?" he asked.

"Oh shit. I bet he'd go to the cabin my grandma left Emmett and me. I haven't been there in years. Emmett, you remember that? He always asked where I would go, told me no one wanted me. I told him I had someplace to go, to live. I never told him where, but I'm sure it's not hard to find out that stuff." I sighed. "I'm guessing he'd think Esme and Carlisle would be too safe and that my family wouldn't want me because of the falling out we'd had years ago." I shook my head.

"Well, I'm sure he'll be here soon enough. So be prepared. OK?" Tyler reminded me.

"OK. Thanks." I smiled.

"I've got state of the art alarms on all the houses and her apartment, panic alarms, panic rooms and I've got a steak out in the house across the street that starts tomorrow, and they're to keep an eye on my dad's place and the garage area loft. My family comes first. If it gets risky, we might have to move Bella here to her old room. Keep them closer together, that way she's not alone too. We'll see." Emmett sighed.

"For now, I'm staying put. I like my place." I put my two cents in.

"Not if there's a threat to you Bella." Carlisle held my hand.

"If I get damaged, you can put me back together again." I smiled.

He shook his head and sighed.

"OK Bella, I've got everything for now. The next time we meet will probably be in court. I should only need to call and talk to you and I can do that on Em's phone. You'll have to face Alistair in court of course and if he wants to be an ass and drag this out then there's that." Tyler sighed.

"Why would he want to drag it out? I don't want anything but a divorce? Garrett is a grown man, that is why I stayed so long, so he couldn't do any of this shit." I growled.

"Well, if he's a big enough ass like you've said, then that's a possibility you might have to face. I'll have everything faxed to you and these will be served to him first thing Monday morning." He smiled.

"Thanks so much Tyler. I appreciate all you're doing." I shook his hand.

By the following Wednesday all HELL broke loose.

I was at my dad's house alone, fixing dinner for everyone.

Emmett was at work, Carlisle and dad were at the hospital for one of dad's treatments and Rose was out with one of her friends.

There was a loud banging on the door and cussing.

"I know you're in there you fucking bitch, if you don't open it, I'll break it!" he shouted.

Luckily, my brother had the steak-out across the street, so cops were dispatched immediately, but I was still a nervous wreck, he'd still broke through my dad's front door and had me by the neck choking me and slamming my head into the wall before the cops even got there.

All I remember before everything went black is Alistair telling me that he'll make everyone in my life pay.

AN:

Sorry for leaving this one for so long…

I got caught up in one of my other stories…

Trying to catch up on a few of my others…

It might be slow going for a while, having really bad migraines so please be patient with me…

Reviews=Love


	5. Chapter 5

What If This Storm Ends?

Chapter 5

I wake up screaming and someone is holding me down.

I'm screaming for my brother.

"Emmett! Emmett! HELP!" I scream and scream and I'm crying and trashing. I register my arm is burning and I'm in a lot of pain.

"Shhhh, Bella, it's alright. You're OK." I hear Esme's sweet voice but I can't see her, everything is black.

"Es, where are you?" I cry out.

"Bella, calm down. Carlisle and I are here with you. You've got some swelling on your brain and it's causing temporary blindness. It should be gone within a week or two." Esme said softly as she stroked my hand.

"What?" I sobbed. "I'm blind? He almost killed me this time. He was so close Esme. So close. He was slamming me so hard and choking me. My throat hurts so bad." I said trying to reach it.

"We know. If your hands wouldn't have automatically went around your neck, you'd be dead." Carlisle choked.

"Well thank goodness for the years of practice." I scoffed.

"Listen, we have Edward and Carlisle as your primary doctors, that way we have access to everything. OK?" Esme smiled.

"That's fine. Is everyone else OK?" I asked.

"Yes, everyone else is fine. You've been out for about three weeks Bella." Carlisle sighed.

"What?" I shouted.

"Yeah. We were hoping the swelling would go down more. We kept you under, but when it wasn't I told them to bring you out because you've been getting restless these past few days." He ran his hands through his hair.

"These nightmares or whatever. I don't know. I keep seeing him trying to kill me over and over in different ways, after he's killed everyone I loved and made me watch." I shuddered, I felt Carlisle squeeze my hand.

"He can never hurt you again Bella." Carlisle kissed my hand.

"You can't promise me that!" I yelled. Immediately regretting it, my head pounding.

"Bella, please. You've got to stay calm. It won't help your head any." Esme said calmly.

"Carlisle, go see if Emmett's back yet." Esme sighed.

"What about my dad? Can't I see him?" I questioned.

"He's got a bad cold Bella, it's not a good idea for him to come to the hospital right now. Carlisle's doing all treatment's at home now." Esme said with a smile in her voice. "Your dad likes it better too."

"Bells! You're awake!" I heard my big brother.

"Hey, can we get some alone time?" I asked.

"Of course. We'll be back in a little while." Carlisle stated.

Emmett sat to the right of me, I'm guessing because I could actually move that hand a little.

"Hey sis. How are you?" he asked. Sadness in his voice.

"Blind, in pain, scared for my life, your lives." I tried to cry but it hurt.

"Scared, why?" he asked confused.

"Because. He'll just buy his way out of jail and then come after me and kill all of you." I shook with violent sobs.

Emmett held onto me calmed me.

"Bella, he won't ever hurt you again. He's gone. For good. I took care of him. I promise." Emmett whispered.

"What?" I hiccupped.

"I took care of him. When we got to the house, he made a run for it towards the woods. My deputies we helping you with CPR. I chased him down through the woods, he drew his gun on me and shot at me, it grazed my shoulder, only because I stepped into it, that way I HAD a justified shooting on my hands. I aimed and shot him 3 times. He fell and I called it in, he's dead Bells, really dead. I promise." Emmett hugged me as much as he could.

"Really? He's really gone Em? I can move on? Garrett is safe too?" I asked.

"Yes. He's been made aware. After finals he's coming home for the summer." Emmett kissed my cheek.

I started to sobbed.

"Bells, you need to stay calm, Carlisle said it's not good for you to get worked up." Emmett sighed.

"I'm just so happy. I get to start over. I can buy a house here. Be close to my family…." I got choked up again.

"You know Carlisle is staying here too?" Emmett said with a mirth in his voice.

"Is he?" I asked.

"Yes. They offered him the head of Internal Medicine at the hospital." Emmett said.

"That's a step below Chief of Staff, right?" I asked.

"Usually. I know Dr. Gerandy is supposed to be retiring in a year or two." I heard Carlisle enter.

"How long have you been here?" I asked.

"I just opened the door?" he said as he sat on the other side of me.

"So you're staying?" I clarified.

"Yes, for you and your dad." He squeezed my hand. "I'll be staying with your dad for now, he needs live in care." I could hear the sadness in his voice.

"Maybe I should wait stay too, help out. You'll be at the hospital during the day." I stated.

"It would make more sense Bells." Emmett sighed in relief.

"OK. I'll stay." I smiled.

There must have been something that passed between Emmett and Carlisle because there was a moment of silence and then the door open and closed.

"Emmett?" I asked.

"He'll be back in a second, Rose just called him." Carlisle said softly.

"Oh, OK." I smiled.

"Bella, Um, I've got a few things to go over with you if that OK?" Carlisle asked and I nodded.

"Well, since Alistair is dead, everything that was his, is now yours and Garrett's. Believe it or not he actually had everything in your name in his will. I guess he was greedy and didn't want it going to the state or anything. So you'll have to make some decisions on the houses and condos you owned and the several cars." Carlisle sighed.

"Give Garrett his choice on what he'd like to keep, and then sell the rest. Putting it into an account for him to have once he's 25. He'll be through with college and it'll be a nice next egg. Everything is provided for him now, so there's no need for it." I shrugged.

"I'll call your lawyer and let him know to type up the papers for you to sign once yours sights back. OK?" Carlisle squeezed my hand.

"OK. Sounds good. Is there anything else?" I yawned.

"There's one more thing, if you're up for it, it'll be quick, I promise." He rushed out in a quick breath.

"OK." I smiled.

I heard the chair scoot back and then the softest set of lips press over mine.

"I've wanted to do that for years Bella. I should of done that years ago." He sighed.

"Can you do that again so I can participate?" I smiled.

"Gladly." He leaned over again and licked my lower lip, asking for entrance.

We finally broke apart needing air.

"Bella, I know it's early and all this shit with Alistair just happened and you've still got healing to do, but I really want to be with you. I don't think I can stay away. Not now." He kissed me chastely.

"Then don't." I whispered.

AN:

Now for some Bella and Carlisle time…

Reviews=Love


	6. Chapter 6

What If This Storm Ends

Chapter 6

It's been six months since Alistair's death and I can finally sleep at night without sleeping pills.

Carlisle and I are living with my dad still, as he's rapidly slipping away.

Garrett has been home several times to visit so he can spend as much time as possible with him, it truly makes my dad smile, he seems so much more peaceful when Garrett is here. It makes me feel at ease.

When I'd been released from the hospital and we finalized everything with the will and the estate of Alistair, Garrett decided that he'd wanted to keep the Hummer and the beach house and apartment in California. He was going to move into the beach house after college and rent out the apartment to other college students needing a place to stay.

All the other places we were going to sell and the money was going into a trust for him until he was 25. I didn't need the money, I made my own and I made a really nice living with my computers. Sure Alistair had left me some stocks from his companies and such, I made sure that money was in a good place and that Garrett was my beneficiary, and I was satisfied with that. My child was set for life. As long as he found a woman who loved him for him, and I told him to be smart and not flaunt his stuff, which he really couldn't, he was on a budget in college, sure he drove a Hummer now, but there were a lot Hummers at Garrett's school, so that wasn't a big deal.

Carlisle and I were getting closer.

We went on dates and my dad readily approved.

"Bella, you're a free woman now. I want you to be happy, Carlisle makes you happy. He's talked to me about spending forever with you, I'd love to see him make an honest woman of you before I leave this world. To know you're truly happy and taken care of. This house is yours, I love the changes that you two are slowly making to it and I know you two will be happy here." He kissed me on the forehead, tears rolling down my cheeks.

"Dad. When did Carlisle tell you that?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"About two days after you two arrived." My dad smirked.

"You've known all this time and haven't threatened to kill him?" I asked skeptically.

"I get really good vibes from Carlisle. He watches you with such love in his eyes. He truly cares for you." My dad shrugged.

I left my dad to rest and went about working on some projects thinking about what he'd said, it kept a smile on my face and in deep thought all day, and so much I didn't even hear Carlisle come home.

I jumped when I felt his arms snake around my middle.

"Shit Bella, I'm so sorry." Carlisle apologized.

"It's OK. I was in deep thought." I shook my head, turning in his arms to kiss him.

"I like coming home to that." He smiled at me.

"Can we go to dinner tomorrow night? Rose and Emmett are coming to sit with your dad. They don't get a lot of one on one time with him, because of Emmett's job." Carlisle smiled down at me.

"That sound perfect. But for now, you go shower so we can eat this delicious dinner and wake dad on your way down too." I kissed him one more time before sending him on his way.

The next day I spent with Rose trying to figure out what to wear.

I was a nervous wreck.

"Bella, its Carlisle. You've known him forever, right?" Rose sighed.

"Yes. I've known him since college." I shrugged.

"Well then dress normal. He likes you for you. He's not a controlling ass like you know who was." Rose smiled sadly.

"I know. He just didn't tell me where we were going." I shrugged.

"Well then how about a simple black dress and some flats?" Rose asked.

"I guess, it's been so long though." I sighed.

"Come on. Let's get you dolled up." Rose smiled.

We pulled out my black wrap dress with quarter length sleeves, it hit mid-thigh and showed plenty of cleavage.

"Wow Bella, you've got a kick ass body when you show it off." Rose smiled. "Now, let me fix your hair and make-up."

She plopped me on the toilet and attacked my hair, she curled it in fat curls and ran her fingers through it, to make them more natural, then put on some light make-up to accent my natural features.

"Finished." Rose smiled and then snapped a pictured.

"Who's that for?" I asked.

"Esme, she wanted to see you all dressed." Rose smiled.

"Ahhhh." I smiled.

"BELLA!" Emmett yelled.

"We're coming!" Rose yelled.

"Come on. Someone is getting anxious." I giggled.

We walked downstairs and I hear an intake of breath.

"Bella. You're a vision." Carlisle is all smiles. "You look gorgeous."

"I won't wait up for you two." Dad called from his recliner.

I walked over and gave my dad a kiss and told him to behave.

We thanked Rose and Emmett and left so we could make our reservations on time.

We drove in comfortable silence.

As we pulled up in front of a Thai restaurant Carlisle raised his eyebrow.

"Is this OK?" He smiled.

"Yeah, I've always wanted to try this place." I said excitedly.

He pulled up to the valet and we got out.

We walked in and were seated immediately.

"Bella, I'm so glad we could have this night. I've wanted this for so long. I've also had the approval from your dad, Garrett and your brother for this." He smiled.

"For a date?" I smiled.

"For this…" He dropped on one knee and pulled out a ring.

"Bella, stay in Forks, right?" Carlisle asked.

"Most definitely." I smiled. "Garrett wants to stay in California and I need to be with my dad. Besides, we can go visit Garrett whenever we want." I shrugged.

"Anything you want, it's yours. You know that." Carlisle smiled. "I think Esme and Edward are thinking of moving here and opening their clinic up here." Carlisle mentioned too.

"That would be awesome." I smiled.

"I've been offered the Chief ER position at Forks Memorial." He smiled. "It starts in 4 weeks. I'd like to have our wedding before that, everything will be crazy after that." He let out a breath.

"That's true. Let's do it. I just want small and simple if that's OK with you though and I'd love to have it out on First Beach." I told him my desires.

"I've been out there. It's beautiful. Let's do it. Get it arranged, however you want it, tell me what you need and I'll get it." He squeezed my hand.

"Deal. I'll get with Rose and Esme and I'll let you know handsome." I smiled at him.

I can't believe this is really happening.

I get a second chance at happiness.

A chance at a Happily Ever After.

AN:

Who's ready for a wedding and more surprises?

Reviews=Love


	7. Chapter 7

What If This Storm Ends?

Chapter 7

I can't believe I'm getting married today.

I'd been at the beach all morning with Esme and Rose setting up our pathway and Tiki torches.

The tent rentals had shown up and we'd shown them where to set the tents up while we just continued to work on the path, it had to be perfect.

Carlisle and the guys were unloading Esme and Edward's furniture and stuff, well they'd been doing that for the past three days in between everything else.

Garrett was here with his _girlfriend._ And I use the term lightly.

I thought I'd taught him better than this, that there were woman who were out for one thing and one thing only. He swore that Heidi wasn't like that.

I'd pulled him aside and had a long talk with him about her.

"_Garrett, is she living with you?_" _I asked seriously._

"_No mom. She's not. We do have sex though." He laughed and I gave him the stink eye._

"_You're at least wrapping it up and she's on the pill or something, right? And they're YOUR condoms, NOT hers?" I snapped._

"_Damn! Why are you so paranoid mom?" he hugged me close._

"_The few times we Skype, she just rubbed me the wrong way." I shrugged. _

"_She's really sweet. And she has her own money." He promised._

"_Did you see the way she baulked at my house?" I gritted out. "I'm sure she doesn't realize I could BUY the entire town, RIGHT? And have money enough to spare. And not to mention how much you have." I patted his cheek._

"_I haven't told anyone ma. Promise." He kissed my cheek._

"_You better not." I smacked it._

"_I don't even know how much I'm really worth." He shrugged._

"_A lot more than any amount of money." I whispered, hugging him close._

They were currently watching over dad and going out to lunch with him that should be great. Dad was NOT her fan at all. That's one thing he could pick out a mile away was someone's fakeness and he'd pegged her as soon as she walked in and turned up her nose at our house.

"All done Bella." Esme smiled and pulled me out towards the water's edge to snap pictures of the aisle.

"It's perfect." I started crying. Rose and Esme wrapped me in a hug.

"You deserve this more than anyone. This happiness. Carlisle. You both have deserved this for far too long." Esme squeezed me tight. "Welcome sister."

"Thank goodness we don't have our make-up on yet." I laughed through my tears.

We left the beach and thanked the caterers who had just arrived and were setting up the food tables and who had made the perfect cake for us. It was of course beach themed, but instead of the traditional tiered cake I wanted a simple sheet cake, especially since we were having such a small wedding.

It would have Carlisle's favorite filling on the inside, raspberry and the cake itself looked like our aisle complete with our shells and sea glass, which they had made with sugar. It was beautiful. And on one corner of the cake there was the old log that I always use to sit on, they had our initial carved in it with our wedding date. That was their own special touch and I loved it.

One 'sand' of the beach they had 'Congratulations on your Wedding Bella and Carlisle' and a wedding bell on each side. Completely cheesy, but appropriate for a 'beach' wedding cake.

"Bells you ready?" Dad asked as the lone cello player played Pachelbel.

"Yes! Don't know how I screwed up all those years ago, but I have Garrett, so for that I'm thankful. But Carlisle he's my forever dad. I love him. He's always taken care of me, even when I didn't realize it." I smiled.

"Yes, he told me." He patted me hand. "And I'm sorry you can't take a longer honeymoon." He sighed.

"That's OK. There will be time for that. His job is important. You're important." I hugged my dad before we started walking.

As soon as I reached Carlisle he pulled me to him and hugged me close.

"I'm so glad this day is finally here. I didn't think we'd ever make it." He kissed me softly before we began.

The ceremony was beautiful.

I couldn't wait to see the pictures.

After all the speeches, dinner and dancing.

We left for our weekend in seclusion.

Carlisle was taking us to some cabins that were hidden away in the mountains and a nice romantic spot.

I couldn't wait.

It'd be our first time together.

We checked in and got found our cabin.

Walking to the front door, Carlisle unlocked it and pulled me up into his arms.

"What are you doing?" I giggled.

"I must carry my wife over the threshold Mrs. Cullen." He smiled a sexy smile just for me.

He carries me over the threshold and places me on the bed.

"Don't go anywhere, I'm going to get our bags." He wiggles his eyebrows.

"I've got to go to the restroom husband." I pouted.

"OK. Do you need help?" he motioned to my dress.

"Yes please." I turned for the zipper.  
He made quick work of unzipping it and I darted off to the bathroom.

I was a nervous wreck.

I hadn't been with anyone except Alistair, what if I wasn't good enough for him. What if I disappointed Carlisle with my lack of skills or he was disgusted with my scars, even though he knew they were there.

"Bella, are you OK in there?" Carlisle called from the other side of the door.

"Yes. Just getting freshened up." I said in a cheerful voice.

"OK. Hurry. I need to hold you in my arms and kiss you." His voice was laced with need and want.

I took a deep breath and finished stripping out of my dress, adjusting myself in the satin bra and panty set I had on just for him. I let my hair down and shook it out, just the way Carlisle liked it.

Opening the door there was soft music playing and two candles glowing on the dresser with a roaring fire.

I gasped.

"Carlisle. This is beautiful." I smiled.

"No, you're beautiful." He crossed the room in his boxer briefs, picking me up once again bridal style and carrying me to the bed.

We made love all night and into the morning hours.

Not once did I feel self-conscious of my scars or if I was sexually experienced enough.

Carlisle knew all the right places to touch and made sure I was well pleasured before he even thought of losing himself in the bliss that was us.

"Bella, this has been the best night I've ever shared with a woman, ever." He smiled while he kissed down my body.

"Carlisle you've already married me, you don't have to flatter me anymore." I blushed.

"Babe, I'm not. Seriously. Your body sings to me, it makes me crave you so much more. I don't think I'll be able to handle being away from you." He snuggled into my hair.

"You're such a goof. That's why I love you." I pulled him to me for a searing kiss.

"That I'll never get tired of." He hugged me tightly.

"Me either." I agreed as we continued on for another marathon of love making.

AN:

There you have it…

The wedding and a MINI honeymoon…

More to come…

Reviews=Love


	8. Chapter 8

What If The Storm Ends?

Chapter 8

Two months of wedded bliss.

I never knew life could be this good.

Carlisle and I were settling into married life and things were going along perfectly. His job got in the way of wedded bliss occasionally, but that was the downfall of being a doctor.

Emmett and Rose were doing great and stopped by all the time as well, and helped out with dad when needed, he was hanging in there.

He'd been hospitalized a couple of times for minor things that Carlisle couldn't treat at home and I'd stay at the hospital with him, no way would I let my father stay by himself.

Esme and Edward were settling into Forks well. They'd opened up a clinic and it was doing quite nicely, taking a lot of strain off of the emergency room.

Esme, Rose and I had also finished remodeling the rest of my dad's house, the best as we could right now. We wanted to do more to the upstairs but during the winter months it wasn't feasible, so we'd have to wait until the summertime again, but my dad's room and the kitchen and living room were done.

Carlisle was working a 72 hour shift and I woke up sick.

I called Esme crying.

"Es, I'm sick and can't stop throwing up. Can you come help me take care of Charlie today? Carl is only into his first day of a 72 hour shift." I sniffled.

"Did you eat something bad?" she asked.

"I must have. My stomach is hurting and churning." I managed to get out before vomiting again.

"I'm on my way, just stay where you are." She hung up.

I felt someone lifting me up, I opened my eyes to see Carlisle.

"You… You're supposed to be working." I croaked out.

"You come first. Esme called and said you kept vomiting and she couldn't wake you and you had a fever." He kissed my forehead.

"We're getting in the shower to get you cooled down and cleaned up. Then off to the ER." He kissed my forehead.

I just nodded against his chest.

He washed me and dried me off, then dressed me in some sweats and socks, not bothering with shoes.

"Rose is here to sit with Charlie so I can drive you two to the hospital." Esme smiled sadly as I laid limply in Carlisle's arms.

"Thank you Rose." Carlisle smiled to Rose.

"No worries. Just take care of our girl." She smiled sadly.

With that we were out the door and into Esme's SUV and headed to the hospital.

With Carlisle's status we were immediately taken to a room and another doctor was in with us before I even had an ID bracelet on.

**CPOV**

"Carlisle what seems to be going on with your beautiful wife?" he asked.

"My sister called in a panic and said she'd been throwing up, she wasn't sure how long and when she got to the house she was passed out on the bathroom floor and running a fever. She seemed fine when I left for work." I shrugged.

"Is there a chance she could be pregnant?" Dr. Brown asked.

"Shit! I- Uh, I don't know. Es, do you think she could be? I know with some of the stuff she went through that she had problems after Garrett." I sighed and started crying, feeling like shit for not knowing this about my wife.

"Carlisle, it's OK. Let me call Edward and have her entire file sent over. Everything is in there. OK." My sister reassured me.

"OK." I sighed, drying my tears.

"In the meantime Carlisle I'd like to run a pregnancy test and some blood tests on her, would that be OK?" Dr. Brown asked.

"Yeah. That's fine, she's pretty out of it. Start an IV for dehydration as well." I sighed.

He nodded and walked out giving the orders to nurses and returning with Bella's file.

"OK, from the looks of the files, she only has one ovary. But everything else is intact." Dr. Brown smiled.

"Also her first pregnancy was fairly healthy, but she had preeclampsia. So we'll have to watch for that this time around and I'm going to want her on bed rest for her first trimester at least if she is pregnant. I don't want to take any chances, if she's this sick, I can guarantee she's going to stay this sick, it usually comes on fast and stays." He looked at me sadly.

I ran my hands through my hair.

The nurse came in with all the blood samples and IV drawing equipment.

"Thank goodness she's out, she hates this stuff." Esme smiled softly.

I smiled and nodded, knowing she was right.

All the blood was drawn and the IV intact, the doctor even out in a catheter since she was on an IV and she was out and he wanted an urine sample.

"She's going to hate me for that one Esme." I chuckled.

"Yep." She agreed.

"Why don't you call down for some food? I think she's going to be out for a little while longer." Dr. Brown patted my back. "I'll have the pregnancy test back from the urine in just a few minutes." He smiled.

Esme ordered us some food and we sat on the little couch talking about what a baby would mean for us and she asked if I was happy.

"Esme, you have NO idea how happy this would make me. I always imagined Garrett as being mine when she'd bring him in for checkups. I always wished he was and they didn't have to live that horrible life. I could have given them so much more. But she stuck it out for him, he turned out to be a great kid. And now… Now I may have the chance to have one of my own." I smiled a watery smile.

Just then the door opened and in walked Dr. Brown with his damn poker face.

"Carlisle, I hope you're ready for the next 18 years of your life to change." He smiled.

"Shit! Really?" I jumped up and hugged him.

"Congratulations." Esme hugged me.

"I'd like to do an ultrasound on her though. I want to see how far along she is." He smiled.

"That's fine, but can we wait until she's awake. She'd really kill me if she missed that." I shook my head.

"Yeah. That's fine. We'll let her sleep a little longer before we try to wake her." He congratulated us again and I hugged Esme once again.

"Are you going to call anyone?" she asked.

"NO! Not until Bella knows. She'd have my balls." I laughed.

"Yeah, very true." My sister giggled.

Our lunch arrived and as we were eating we heard a light groan behind us.

"Carlisle." My angel whispered.

"Bella. You're awake." I ran to her side.

"What happened?" she asked trying to sit up.

"You were vomiting, Esme called me and we brought you into the ER. You're dehydrated and uh, we're um… we're pregnant." I smiled at her.

"What?" she narrowed her eyes at me.

"We're pregnant. The doctor had to run urine and blood tests and now that you're awake he wants to do an ultrasound and see how far along you are." I smiled.

"I can't be pregnant Carlisle. I only have one ovary, Alistair made sure of that after I had Garrett." She spat and turned away from me.

Esme stood up "I'll be back in a little while, I'll let Dr. Brown know she's awake." She squeezed Bella's hand while Bella quickly withdrew, I shot Esme a look of concern and she nodded for me not to worry.

"Bella…" I started as I sat on the bed holding her hand tightly. "Dr. Brown said you should have a healthy pregnancy as long as you stay calm and don't get stressed out and right now, you're stressed baby." I rubbed her back.

"What do you want from me Carlisle? I've just been told after all these years that I can have another child. Why didn't I ever conceive again with Alistair? He forced himself on me more than once? He wasn't always protected." I sobbed.

"Bella, he was a doctor. He could have given you a shot and you not have known it or a number of things. We don't know. But don't let that spoil OUR time, OUR happiness and OUR new family. I love you Bella Cullen and I don't want to hear any more talk about that crazy bastard, do you understand me?" I snapped at her and immediately regretted it, she slinked away from me as the doctor walked in.

"Is everything OK?" he asked looking between us.

"No, she doesn't think that she's really pregnant. That because she's only got one ovary it can't be possible." I snapped and started pacing, Esme tried to calm me down.

"Carlisle, you need to relax, you're upsetting Bella." She whispered.

I looked over and saw my wife sobbing on her bed, Dr. Brown talking softly to her, trying to explain that to her that she really was pregnant.

"Carlisle, Bella is ready for the ultrasound." Dr. Brown smiled.

I walked over to the bed and smiled, sitting down I held her hand and whispered "I was sorry" and an "I love you."  
The tech came in and started the ultrasound.

She took a few quick click and then turn a nob and the room filled with the sound of our baby's heartbeat, it was amazing. I as a doctor, working in the clinic had done plenty, but nothing could prepare me for hearing my own.

I squeezed Bella's hand and looked down at her and realized she was crying as much as I was.

"OK., here's your little ones." The tech said and smiled.

"Little ones?" I asked.

"Yes. There's three in there." She winked at us.

"Three?" Bella asked.

"Yes." She circled all three, one almost hidden behind the other two. "I'd guess you're about six weeks." She smiled. "I'll print a few copies and have the doctor come in." she finished up and left.

"Carlisle, triplets. I-I can't." Bella was getting hysterical.

"Well, I just heard the news, Bella, this just means that you're definitely going to be on bed rest and you'll be a high risk pregnancy. Now, as far as the bed rest goes, it just means, no prolonged standing or sitting, I need you to keep your feet elevated as much as possible and to be as stress free as possible. You're extremely tiny and carrying multiples is going to stress your body all on its own. I'm also going to need you to start eating. Not just anything, but smart proteins and lots of greens. Of course the prenatal vitamins and lots of water. Absolutely no caffeine and limit sweets, as gestational diabetes will be a big concern as well. I want to see you once a month, unless you're feeling off. No matter how off and if your blood pressure spikes or you have spotting, come to the ER immediately. I'd also prefer it if you drove as little as possible, but I know that Carlisle works and you help with your father, but I trust a nurse and housekeeper will be hired by your release tomorrow." Dr. Brown nodded.

"Are you serious a nurse and housekeeper?" I sighed. "I did all my house work with my first pregnancy and I lived in a mansion." I laughed.

"Bella. There's no room for argument." I stated. "The doctor said you couldn't do it, so you're not. End of story." I said a little more softly.

She just nodded and rolled to her side stating she was tired.

Sighing I asked the doctor if it was OK for her to rest for a little while.

"A short nap is fine, but she'll be moved to a room in about half an hour and they'll bring her some lunch. If she can keep it down, they'll take the IV out and they'll also remove the catheter before taking her up as well." He smiled.

"Thank you." I walked him out and nodded for Esme to talk to her.

**BPOV**

I can't believe it, my entire world is about to change and I don't know how to feel about it.

I was told I'd never be able to have children again and here I am with Carlisle and we're expecting triplets. TRIPLETS! My brain is screaming.

I want to be excited and enjoy this but I'm just so damn scared and then the doctor tells me all this stuff I can and can't do. It really has me freaked out.

Carlisle losing his temper and yelling has me shaking like a leaf and I don't want to be near him right now. It was all I could do to let him touch me during the ultrasound, but I needed his comfort at the moment and he helped a bit.

But afterward when the doctor started again, I felt him tensing more and more and I was getting more and more weary. So I started to shut down, it was a natural response. Finally I rolled over and said I needed rest, he got the hint and left, Esme stayed behind, which was fine.

"Bella honey. I know this is a big shock to you. You've had Garrett and raised him and now you're having to start all over and raise a new family, start a new life, but isn't this the life you've always wanted?" Esme asked.

"Oh Esme. Of course. It has nothing to do with that. I- I just have so many things I'm dealing with right now. First off is the fact that I'm actually pregnant. I was told I'd never have anymore Esme, do you realize what I'm feeling right now?" I sighed.

"Would you really have wanted more with Alistair?" she whisper yelled.

"What? NO!" I shouted.

"Then why do you care so much?" she asked.

"Because I didn't realize how badly Carlisle wanted children. He's never said anything to me about it and I feel guilty." I sighed.

Carlisle came back in and asked if everything was OK.

"Yes. We're all good. I've got to get going, Edward needs me." Esme winked and took her picture. "Don't forget to call the rest of your family Bella." She smiled and kissed my cheek.

"They're actually coming here in a little bit. They want to see Bella." Carlisle smiled.

I thanked him and we told Esme goodbye and shared a few quite moments together before we were moved to my private room.

"OK. I have a nurse coming to the house tomorrow to meet your dad and then instead of just a housekeeper I decided to look into housekeepers/nanny's so they'd be with us for the long haul. We know we're going to need one with three babies and with the hours I'll be working, you're going to need the help. We'll start on the upstairs expansion after winter and get it all ready." He smiled.

"OK. I can't argue when you sell it like that." I smiled brightly.

"That talk with Esme helped." He beamed.

"Let's just say it helped ME see things more clearly to talk things through." I shrugged.

"I know this is scary baby, I'm scared shitless! But I'm excited as well. I can't wait! And just wait until we call Garrett and tell him he's going to be a big brother." Carlisle face was going to split.

"He's always wanted to be one." I sighed.

"Well, now is chance and he'll be the best big brother there ever was! The coolest too. Oh! I know! Let's get him a shirt made and Skype with him. We'll overnight the shirt and tell him he can't open the package until we talk." Carlisle was bouncing.

"I like it! We can order on our way home tomorrow." I smiled.

He kissed me right as our door opened.

Rose, Emmett and my dad come in looking worried.

"Hey kiddo, how are you?" dad asked.

"Feeling better." I smiled.

"You look better than when you left the house. I was scared shitless." Rose shook her head.

"They had her on an IV drip for quite a few hours, they just took her off. We're waiting for her dinner to be brought up. If she keeps it down, they'll take the IV out and won't give her another bag." Carlisle told them.

"Good. You need to eat, you skinny runt." Emmett joked.

"Well, that won't be a problem for much longer." I sighed.

Carlisle picked up the original picture and handed it to my dad.

"Is this what I think it is?" he asked.

"I don't know? What do you think it is?" Carlisle asked.

"Boy I can still shoot a gun." He teased.

"Yes old man! It's an ultrasound picture." Carlisle laughed.

"Why does it look so funny?" Emmett asked.

"What do you mean look funny?" Bella snapped.

"It looks like there is a lot of stuff circled." He shrugged.

"Oh! Those would be our babies." Bella smiled.

"You're babies?" Rose asked.

"Yes ma'am. Plural. We're have triplets." Bella beamed.

"Oh my goodness! I'm so happy for you!" Rose jumped up and squeezed Bella.

We talked even when Bella's food was delivered, she seemed more relaxed and ate better when everyone was here.

Rose and Bella talked about the babies' rooms and the men talked about the actual renovations.

I also told them about Bella's bed rest and the nurse and nanny. They were all in agreement and Rose agreed to help as much as possible as well.

They all left after a few hours, since it was getting late and both dad and I were getting tired.

A cot was brought in for Carlisle but he refused it.

He told me he was going to go check on some of his patients once I was asleep and I told him once he helped me get ready for bed he could head out, I'd be asleep once I hit the bed.

He helped me to the bathroom and waited outside for me to finish, I was still a little shaky.

He noted that on my chart for the doctor in the morning.

"Are you feverish or crampy?" he asked.

"My stomach is tender, but I think that's from all the vomiting. That's usually what happens, right?" I asked.

"Yeah, that's true." But he noted it just the same.

He made sure I had my phone, the remote, call button, water and puke bucket all within reach before he left and kissed me soundly.

"I'll be back before you wake, I hope. If you need me have me paged. I love you." Kissed my forehead.

"I love you too." I whispered back.

He blew a kiss before walking out.

I snuggled into the bed with some cheesy movie on and fell into sweet dreams of beautiful babies.

AN:

Who saw that one coming?

Just an FYI…

This will NOT be an easy pregnancy for Bella…

She will be VERY, VERY, sick…

Reviews=Love


	9. Chapter 9

**What If This Storm End?**

Chapter 9

I'm ending my first trimester and I think if I never puke again I'll be OK with that.

Nothing has worked to stop it.

I've hardly gained any weight, or at least the weight needed for carrying triplets.

I've been in and out of the hospital several times for this, even though my husband is a doctor and we have a nurse at the house every day with dad and our nanny we've hired has already started to come by twice a week to help me with the house and she's a RN, so she knows what to look for as well. Kebi is a sweet lady, she just retired a few months ago and came highly recommended from some of the nurses at the hospital.

She was just tired of the hospital politics and was looking for something different, she'd been a nurse since she was 19.

"Bella, you need to try and drink this broth today. See if this works." She brought it to me in bed.

I sat up and sighed.

"Kebi, I can smell it from here and my stomach is flipping." I covered my mouth and grabbed my pan.

She sat it down and rushed to my side.

"Bella. My dear. Do I need to call Carl?" she worried.

"No, no." I looked at her with wide eyes.

"You haven't eaten in two days. I don't think he'd be too happy with that." She admonished.

"They'll put me in the hospital again." I cried.

She shushed me and called Rose.

She ushered me into the shower, stating that Rose was taking me for a drive to get me out.

Once Rose was there, I kissed my dad and told him to behave and left with Rose.

We went for a nice ride and stopped at a little café. I ordered a simple plain ham sandwich with some ginger ale and I managed to keep it down with a few plain kettle chips that Rose was eating.

She even snapped a picture to show Carlisle when we got home.

"Rose thanks so much for getting me out of the house today. I was going crazy." I shook my head.

"I'm sure you were. Carlisle has been working crazy hours and with you not being able to drive, you're kind of stuck. I'm sorry I've been so busy too. I feel bad." She pouted.

"I know. Don't feel bad. It's not your fault. It's something I'm going to have to get used to." I shrugged.

We arrived at the house and Carlisle walked out, greeting us.

"Thanks for taking her today Rose." He smiled.

"She actually ate, see." She held up the phone.

"Good. It's about time. Her doctor is about to put her back into the hospital." He sighed.

"Carlisle, please." I shook my head. He knew I hated talking about this.

I hugged Rose and thanked her again and she said we'd go out this weekend.

I'd been lucky over the past few weeks, foods been staying down and I've been keeping my stress levels good, so no swelling.

I've also managed to gain 7 pounds, Carlisle call all the progress into the doctor weekly and if it was good, it kept me out of the office.

Thankfully we weren't scheduled until next week when we went for our ultrasound to try and see what the babies were and I'd be about 18 weeks.

I was at home with my dad and the nurse, she was in her room and I was watching TV with dad.

He was so frail looking lately that it scared me some days.

There was a knock on the door. "You expecting anyone?" dad asked.

"No." he got up and answered the door I hear laughter and soft whispers and footsteps, and then I see my sons face appear.

"Garrett!" I stand up to hug him.

"Mom! Look at you! My goodness. You look radiant. I've never seen you this happy before." He kissed my cheek and sat with us.

"What bring you here you?" I look at him, knowing something is bothering him.

"You remember the girl I dated for a couple months after I broke it off with the She-Devil?" he asked.

"Yeahhhhhh?" I drew it out.

"She's claiming to be pregnant with my child, really mom I don't know how. I always wrap it up. I use my own, never one from a girl and never the same one twice." He pleaded for me to believe him.

"OK, what proof does she have?" I asked folding my hands in my lap.

"Nothing yet. She just said she's pregnant and it's mine. She wants it to have my name and she's taking me to court for child support and full custody and all this other crap." He sighed.

"Ok. Calm down. We'll call our lawyers in the morning. You have the girl's information?" I asked.

"Yes and her lawyers too, they served me with papers to pay for all medical expenses." He shook his head.

"You haven't paid for anything have you?" I snapped.

"No, just her cab fare home, the morning after. That's what I always do if they don't have a car." He shrugged.

"OK. Good boy." I smiled.

"Mom, I'm a grown man." He groaned.

"Obviously not! Or you wouldn't need my help. But I don't mind. I love my babies. All of them." I kissed his cheek and rubbed my belly.

The next morning I called my lawyers and got the ball rolling on this girl.

"Kandy Parsons? Really Garrett? Just pick up an actual stripper next time who doesn't know who you are." I rolled my eyes.

"Sorry mom. I didn't think she was like that. She seemed really nice and sweet." He blushed.

"I'm sure her DD's did." Carlisle laughed as he looked at the picture of her on Facebook.

"Shut it Carlisle." Garrett threw a napkin at him.

"Just sayin'." And I knew he must have been making the boob sign with his hands because Garrett was cracking up.

I turned quickly and caught him.

"Really? Those are what you want? You've got the couch for the next week!" I stormed off into our bedroom.

I could hear Carlisle complaining about pregnancy hormones and Garrett cracking up and then asking "Was she like that with me?"

"No son, she was too afraid to speak like that. She was very meek with you. But every bit as beautiful." I know he must have been smiling because I could hear Garrett making gagging noises.

After a few hours of rest I came downstairs and it was quiet.

That's when I saw the note.

_**Bella~ **_

_**Taking your dad to the ER. He was having trouble breathing. Don't worry. I'll leave you messages for updates.**_

_**Garrett is at the lawyer's office, he has to put his side in writing and then come to the hospital to submit DNA,**_

_**He'll stop by the house to see if you're up to coming here for a little while.**_

_**Love you,**_

_**Carlisle.**_

_**Xoxo**_

I checked my phone and saw that they'd only been gone about 20 minutes.

I text Garrett to let him know I was awake and to come get me when he was finished.

Carlisle had text to let me know dad was going to be OK, they were keeping him overnight.

I was relieved to hear that.

Garrett arrived a little while later and took me to the hospital, we met Carlisle in the cafeteria both of them declaring I needed to eat.

We entered the cafeteria and something switched on… I wasn't nauseated by the smell of food as usual.

"Carlisle, I'm starving." I pulled him towards the line and he laughed.

I grabbed a tray and piled it with food.

Carlisle and Garrett were looking at me like I was crazy when we got to the cashier. She looked at me too.

"I'm carrying triplets. I'm almost 18 weeks along and only gained about 7 pounds, I need to eat." I grabbed my tray and stomped away, only to hear the men in my life laughing it up.

"Bella, I love you." Carlisle sang as he walked up to the table.

I just shrugged as I dug into my food.

"Mom, careful. You haven't eaten a lot and eating that much you're going to make yourself sick." Garrett frowned.

"Garrett's right Bella." Carlisle cautioned.

"Sorry. I am just famished all of a sudden." I laughed.

"That's good. Just go slow. We want you to keep it down." Carlisle patted my hand.

We went to see my dad, he was tired so I kissed his cheek and told him I'd see him later and I loved him.

That night after we got home Garrett said he needed to talk to Carlisle and I about something else.

"Garrett, no more girl talk please." I begged.

"No mom." He laughed.

"I actually wanted to talk about transferring to University of Washington. I want to be with my family. I miss you." He smiled.

"Oh baby I miss you too." I hugged him tight.

"Carlisle can you make some calls to see what needs to be done?" I asked.

"Of course. He might have to finish out the semester or maybe even the year." He sighed.

"That's fine. I can do that. I just want to be as close to my siblings as possible." His smile lit up his face.

That night in bed Carlisle hugged me close. "I'll make calls in the morning and get him here after the end of this semester. That way he doesn't miss a moment of their lives." He kissed my neck.

"Thank you Carlisle. You're the best husband and father a woman could ever hope for." I squeezed his arms tightly and fell into a peaceful sleep.

AN:

Next chapter…

THE BABIES! :0)

What would you like to see?

Come join us on our FB page…

PM me your FB name… It's a private page and I'll send you an invite…

You can join the conversations, look at pictures of Carlisle, Alistair, and more to come…

Can't wait to see you there!

Reviews=Love


End file.
